Erza Scarlet x Attack On Titan Crossover Idea
by grither55
Summary: This is an Erza Scarlet, gets sent into Attack on Titan story idea. Erza alone gets sent from her world into Attack on Titan. She has her full magic, strength, and armors. Because of her sense of duty, knighthood and honor she feels honor bound to help the trapped people in the walls. Erza becomes the trump card that humanity needed against the titans. Click inside for full idea.


Erza Scarlet x Attack On Titan Idea

I have an Erza Scarlet Attack On Titan story idea. I'd like to see if a story where Erza and only Erza (No other Fairy Tail characters, just Erza) is sent from Fairy Tail to the Attack on Titan world as the savior of humanity. There are plenty of crossovers with Natsu and many with a group of characters, I want to see Erza be humanities wizard hero against the titans. Erza needs to be used more in crossovers as a main character. I have seen only one on wattpad and she was deaged to a child and another a few years ago on where she was not deaged but it was not updated after a few years.

My only two requests are if someone writes this only include Erza from Fairy Tail, include however many Attack on Titan people you desire. Though I'd like it if Levi, Mikasa, Armin and Eren are mains from AOT. And please don't deage Erza.

Erza is one of my favorite female anime characters. I think with her wide variety of powers she'd make an excellent titan slayer. Powerful enough to be a huge asset to the AOT world, and I'd like to see her have full power inluding physical strength, magic, and all her armors. She is used to physical combat with swords and can do flight with the black wing armor, and can easily kill regular titans. She'd be a formable foe to the titan shifters for sure, no doubt about that as she is strong to take on a titan shifter. She could be the factor that makes the situation less bleak for humanity.

Erza is my prime choice because she is a knight, she is honorable and has an extreme sense of duty. She takes things to the extreme and would take killing all of the titans to the extreme too, she'd be sure she protected everyone in the walls. I'd like to see her disgust to go from a happy go lucky world like Fiore where the most you have to worry about is dark guilds stirring trouble or the event with Zeref to constant fear of being eaten living in walls.

I had thoughts that she could appear at her cannon age of 19 during the fall of Wall Maria possibly helping more people getting to boats. She could be like a big sister to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. The trio is ten at the fall of Maria's Wall. Or appear five years later around the time of the battle of Trost at her cannon age of 19 then.

I think it would be cool if Erza was older than Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. So she could be their protective big sister. I guess it depends on when Erza appears. If she appears when Wall Maria falls she'd be 9 years older than the trio. Old enough for them to look up to her and see her as a big sister, but old enough to be their mother. Or if at Battle of Trost, she'd be four years older. I had both ideas. Or if you have any other ideas you think are better, cool too. I just though Erza as their sister would be awesome. I liked how Erza wanted to be Kagura's sister in cannon but it would be more serious given the frightening world they live in.

Also, Erwin makes great use of people to save humanity and I know once he saw Erza's powers. He'd find a way to put her to use and get her to fight for humanity. Though, it is not like Erza is cruel and has to be convinced. I like Erwin and think he should have a place in the story. Perhaps Hange will want to poke at Erza to see what makes her tick.

However, while Erza is very strong. It is not like these stories sending Gohan or Goku over to AOT.

I am unsure if it is of interest to anyone who is both a fan of Erza and Attack on Titan. I think the idea is great but I cannot write so I just post ideas and see if they trigger anything in people.

If you are a fan a both and this triggers something, awesome. If not, and you think this sucks, or you just don't want to write it. Hey, no problem. It is just an idea. I am sharing ideas, that is all I am doing.

Thanks for even looking!

Important note to guest reviewers:

It takes a few days for your review to show up and even then I cannot pm you. If you have an account, it would be better if you left a real review so I can pm you or you pm me. I'd be glad if someone wrote this though. However, it makes me want to contact you when you want to write it and then I find I cannot because your review does not show up and then when it does, it is a guest review. So, if you can log in that is better so I can contact you back if you are asking me a question. If someone wants to write it on quotev that is ok by me. I do prefer by far. However, if you insist on a medium to write let me know and I'll read there. Thanks.


End file.
